Her Tyson
by Rock the Road
Summary: One shot- Tyson is beaten up. Hilary takes care. No one at home. Will romance blossom or will they fight as they always do? But remember he's her Tys. Read on please...


**Hi ya guys and girls! Here I'm with a TyHil fic. Hope ya like it. If you don't, I don't care!**

 **(Chillax I wasn't serious ;P)**

" _ **..." means talking.**_

' _ **...' means thinking.**_

 _ **(...) means what the writer thinks**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade or of its characters.**_

 _ **Claimer- I own this plot! And the poem at last. Though it is parts from my whole original one.**_

 **Her Tyson**

"Are you crazy Ty? Now seriously are you crazy?!" Hilary said (practically yelled) as she helped the wounded Tyson inside the dojo room.

"Hils leave me. I'll... handle myself." He said weakly.

"Have you lost it?" She asked rolling her eyes. One of the few traits she learnt from the Russian captain. Well she had learnt a lot of things from the boys. And one of them was Tyson's stubbornness.

"I okay rea- Ow." He let out a painful groan as his legs gave out their way. He slumped on the couch.

"Okay now just do a favour to me. SIT DOWN AND DON'T DARE TO MOVE!" Tyson gulped at her commanding voice and sat there quietly.

Hilary walked down the wooden corridors to search for the teammates or Grandpa Granger. But to her utter dismay none of them were in the home at that time. As she passed the kitchen, her eyes fell on a paper on the table. 'A note?'

She picked it up and read,

 _Dear Hilary,_

 _I know you're reading this note because Ty is too careless to even glance at it. Anyways I'm just saying that we have headed out for some work at Mr. D's. We'll be back by 8 in the evening. Since you both were out, we left this note. And maybe Kai would pop in home anytime because he ain't with us._

 _So please take care of yourself,_

 _Yours... guess it :)_

 _P.S- don't try anything when we're away. Ya know what I mean ;)_

'Typical Maxie.' She smiled. She knew his distinctive American styled handwriting. She sighed and went to the washroom to take the first aid box.

She came in the room where Tyson was half-lying on the couch.

"Ty..." she started softly.

"Hmm..." it would really hurt him to speak because of his broken lip on the side.

"Try to sit. I've to clean your wounds." She said and he did what was told. She cleaned the wounds with antiseptic despite the continuous complaints of the (injured) blunette. She bandaged the parts where necessary. This took her lot of time as his body was completely out of order. Cuts on the cheeks, broken lips, slash on the arms, bruised sprained ankle and tattered clothes. The only thing left was for his body to go unconscious, thankfully that didn't happen.

"Now you must go on the bed and sleep, kay?" she said softly.

"Wha-what 'bout you?" he asked caringly.

"I'm going to cook dinner." She said flatly.

"I mean, what if _those_ boys..."

"Come on Tys, that won't happen. As if they would come in dojo after the fight you gave them." She smiled and Tyson could just smirk at that comment.

She laid him carefully on the bed and no sooner than that he lulled in a deep slumber.

'Maybe he's weak. After all he had put up a nice fight. Just for me. He cares so much for me. Just opposite to what we were in the starting. Maybe he cared then too. He just didn't show it.'

FLASHBACK

Three boys surrounded the brunette. All were about 16 or 17 years old. The 15 yr old Hilary tried her best to defend herself.

"Listen I know how to fight. Don't dare you touch me." She warned them. But that warning came out in a mere whimper. She didn't know how. Maybe because they were bulky in size and that scared her. She looked around frantically. There was no sign of people. Because she was in a dark alley in the mid afternoon hours? Oh. God. She. Was. Trapped.

"Stay away from the girl." Came the voice of the champ. Strong and adamant one.

"Oh boy, now you'll tell us what to do. It's none of your business." One of them with dirty brown hair said.

"It is my business. Leave her alone!"

"What is this hot chick to you man? Is she your _girlfriend_?"

While Hilary blushed scarlet, Tyson's only action was... a pretty punch on the boy's jaw. 'That may have broken some teeth of his.' Hilary thought.

He stumbled back nursing his mouth, while the other two lunged at him. One of them took out his knife. Some slashes made their way across his skin while some cuts adorned their body in the fight. Punches, kicks, karate, judo, kung-fu, whatever they knew they just applied on the other.

Finally the bulky bullies fell on the ground while a cut-n-slash festooned Tyson staggered his strength to stand. He was about to fall when Hilary glided across and let him fall on her.

END FLASHBACK

XxX

Hilary wiped her hand and made her way to Tyson's room. She had changed her clothes which had blood spots from Tyson's wounds. She changed Tyson's blood-stricken clothes too. She had to concentrate on changing his clothes and not on his well built body. Well, it was hard for her because the boy had six pack abs, strong biceps and triceps and... now it was enough for her.

Tyson tried to get up slowly and groaned in anguish as pain jolted like electricity through his body. It felt like pain ran in his nerves instead of blood and that also at the speed of light.

He adjusted himself and leant his body on the wall. He saw as his vision cleared, that Hilary was standing beside his bed.

"How are you now?"

"Feeling better. The others had returned yet?"

"No. Max called and said that they would be spending the night at Mr. D's and Kai dropped by and then went out to God knows where. And I had cooked dinner."

"Yeah I'm hungry too."

"You ought to be. You've slept for complete five hours." She grinned as his eyes went wide. "Now you me to bring dinner here or will you be able to walk?"

"I'm not paralysed Hil." And attempted to sit straight. There's a keyword _attempted._ Because he failed miserably.

"Now..." she raised her eyebrow and smirked. As she turned, he held her wrist.

"Thanks." He said softly when she looked at him.

"You're an idiot, you know."

" _Your_ idiot."

"WHAT!" her face was surprised and as red as the tomato she cooked now.

"Don't tell you don't feel that way." He pulled her towards him and she sat beside him in his arms.

"How do you know?" she said leaning her head on his shoulders lightly and he wrapped his arms round her waist securely.

"Because you're _my_ Hils. I know you." She smiled warmly and closed her eyes. He was right. She would have yelled or slapped him if she denied that she had feelings for Tyson. Feelings that were more than just friends.

"And you're mine."

And there it was her sweet life with _her Tyson_ to be started...

 _I couldn't control my likings for you,_

 _And I knew that you like me too._

 _Attracted we felt for each other,_

 _Didn't know it was like or love either._

 _I love you know,_

 _I don't know how._

 _So all I want is to say,_

 _I love you to every extent that ever lay._

 **R &R**

 **_Rock the Road** __


End file.
